


Figuring Out Things

by WingWo43



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Angst, Being Lost, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingWo43/pseuds/WingWo43
Summary: When 5 F1 drivers crash on a deserted island, it’s normally about survival. But for one of them it’s about being with the person he loves most...
Relationships: Lando Norris/George Russell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	1. Mayday

After taking off from Australia on the way back to Europe, all the drivers are getting comfy. For them it’s usual as they fly around the world all the time, but it’s when Alex realises something’s wrong. “Guys, there’s something wrong with the engine”, but before anyone else can speak the planes nose is down towards the ground. Seconds later the plane rolls and for everyone, the world suddenly goes black.

George’s POV

When i woke up i first thought that i was dead, but when i opened my eyes i saw the remains of the flight. Before undoing my seat belt i checked myself over to make sure that i wasn’t hurt anywhere. After assuming i was fine i undid my belt and got up to see if anyone was alive. Walking outside of the fuselage i saw almost everyone sat around a campfire talking, most properly about the crash and what went wrong. 

Next minute I was walking towards the fire and suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, i turned around to see Max standing there with a smile on his face. “Your finally awake”, Max’s face looked a bit bruised and scratched up. “How long have you lot been awake” I asked. “About 7 possibly 8 hours” Seb suddenly said, “And what have you done in that time”. “We made a campfire and a shelter for us to stay in” Alex chimed said. “Might I ask, where’s Lando” I questioned. “He’s still unconscious in the wreckage” Max answered “Come on, let’s see if he’s close to coming round”. 

I followed Max back towards the plane and climbed up into the cabin. He led me over to Lando and suddenly my heart sank after seeing someone so venerable so exposed and helpless. Max shook him a little and Lando began stirring awake. “Looks like he’s coming round finally” Max said as he looked towards me. “Can you stay with him while he wakes and if you need anything call us, ok”. I simply nodded my head before sitting down opposite Lando. Lando’s eyes slowly opened and he began whining and crying for some reason. I gently undid his seatbelt and knelt down in front of him cupping his face in my hand. “Lando what’s wrong...”. He looked at me with watery eyes “My wrist really hurts George”. After hearing this I knew something was wrong, I grabbed his hand and looked at his wrist to see if I could see anything.

After a quick inspection I couldn’t determine what was wrong so I got Lando out of the chair, “Follow me and we’ll see if Seb can determine what’s wrong, Ok”. Lando nodded and I led him outside towards the campfire. “Seb, can you look at his wrist please, I think it’s broken but i can’t be sure” “Yeah that’s fine, Lando sit here and I’ll have a look at it”. Whilst Seb examined his wrist, my heart sank again and I didn’t know why. 

“What do we do now then” I asked, “We wait, it’s all we can do at this moment” Max suddenly answered. “And hope Lando’s ok” Alex chimed in. “Don’t worry he’ll be fine” Seb said out of nowhere “I’ve taken a look and I’m pretty sure it’s broken”. At this point I looked back at Lando and he seemed on the edge of tears again so I went over and slung an arm around him. “We’ll all be ok, you know that right” I told him. “I know but I... I’m scared” He said shakily. “I know, we all are”.


	2. Sebastian’s Wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going to sleep, Lando has a bit of a meltdown. Luckily Seb’s there to get him through it.

George’s POV

Still comforting Lando, I decided to sit down and talk to the others. Awhile later we all decided it would be best to go to sleep and be ready for what tomorrow had in store for us.

Seb’s POV

Sometime during the first night on the island, I began to feel myself waking up. I opened my eyes and began to look around me and noticed Lando was missing from the shelter. Realising this I made my way out and began walking towards the smouldering campfire.

There I saw a small figure, who I assumed was Lando sitting down. I walked over and plopped myself down next to Lando, he didn’t really respond to me being there until I turned to look at him. “What are you doing up at this time” he asked me. “I should be asking you the same thing”, he turned to look at me and I could see that around his eyes it was all red and puffy, this is when I released that he had been crying.

Knowing this I slung an arm around him. “Why have you been crying” i questioned. He didn’t answer my question so I began to assume what had happened, “Are you scared” he didn’t answer but just shook his head. “Did you have a bad dream” he didn’t respond to this either, “Do you love someone” I asked him in confusion and this is when he broke and began heavily crying. Seeing this I put my arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug whilst still being mindful of his wrist and began gently stroking his back to calm him down.

After a couple of minutes he began to calm down enough to make basic conversation, I released him from the hug and began to ask him some questions. “Who do you like” I asked him calmly, “It... It’s... George”. 

After he said this to me I saw that he was on the verge of tears again so I pulled him into another tight hug. I released him again and began talking to him. “Are you going to ask him out”.

He looked at me with a sad face “I don’t think I want to face the rejection Seb”. “How will you know if you don’t ask him” i said trying to get my point through, “I just don’t want to loose one of my best friends” he replied with watery eyes again.  
“You won’t loose your friend Lando, if he doesn’t feel the same way then he’ll still be friends”.  
“Are you sure”  
“I’m sure”. 

He turned round and before I new what was happening, he was giving me a big hug. After the hug was over he looked up at me with beaming eyes just before I leaned in and gave the smaller man another hug. After that we began talking about family back home and about an hour or so we went back to bed. Whilst in bed I heard Lando whisper over to me, “Thanks, Seb” I turned to look at the smaller man and simply replied “No problem, now go to sleep little one”. He simply stuck his tongue out at me and before I could think about the past hour and a half I was already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all loved this chapter. I didn’t think it came out as well as the first one but that’s my opinion. 
> 
> Chapter 3 in the works..


	3. Realising Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alex, George and Lando search the plane for any other food, Alex’s suspicions are raised by Georges sudden care for Lando.

Alex’s POV

I was the first one awake in the morning and I began to restart the fire , after 30 minutes I saw that Max had also woken up and began to sit down. “How long you been up” he questioned me, “About 30 minutes”. I began to put some more sticks on the fire when he asked another question. “What do we have to eat”, “Some airline nuts and crisps, why are you hungry”. To me it was a stupid question to ask really, like what do we have to eat realistically. 

A bit later the rest of the guys were up and we began talking. “Do we have any other food except packaged nuts” Seb asked, “No, not really”. Why did everyone ask the obvious, “We could go out later to see if we can find anything else in the plane” Lando chimed in. “Ok sure” I replied. 

After eating ‘breakfast’ Me, George and Lando decided to search the plane for any other food. We looked through every draw and shelf but didn’t find anything except more nuts. One thing that did catch my eye though was on the way back to camp, Lando tripped over a rock and landed on the floor but before I could even react George was there pulling him up again and giving him a soft smile in the process. This to me was a bit suspicious given how quickly George reacted, so I though I would confront him about it later that evening.

After taking a walk to look for any wash-ups that may be on the beach we decided to talk about personal life and what everyone back home might be doing right now. Eating dinner was... ok I guess given the circumstances that we were in. A little after Max decided to go to bed and a little later Lando and Seb followed, this left just me and George to talk about earlier.

“Is anything going on between you and Lando” I immediately asked, George stared at me with a face of shock and I thought I had done something very wrong. “No, why” George said in a bit of a pissed off mood, “Look, if there is you can tell me, I’m not going to judge you on it”. “Fine there is, kind of”, “What do you mean” i asked him clearly confused. 

“I like him, but I don’t know if he likes me”, “Ok, well why don’t you just ask him”. “Because he’ll hate me if I do”, “He won’t, look I know Lando and I know you, just ask him so you have a final answer” I said again to try and get my point across to George. 

“Look I’ll leave you on that thought because I’m going to bed” I only said that because I didn’t want George to try and reason with me. I went to sleep hoping George had considered my suggestion and that it went well on his end.

George’s POV

After the talk with Alex my mind was lost for thoughts. I really wanted to tell Lando the way I felt about him but I also didn’t in case Alex’s predictions were wrong and he wouldn’t like me. 

In the end I decided to let the thoughts go to the back of my mind and get some sleep. This was a thing to be thought about for a fair amount of time when I was fully awake and alert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was good, to me it feels rushed and basic. I think I could improve on it but I hope to you that it was good.


	4. Max’s Comments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max decided to tease Lando about his crush not knowing what effect it will have on the younger driver.

Max’s POV

I felt my eyes slowly opening and snapping shut again due to the sun, I was surprised that when I could see i was the last one awake. This only surprised me because I was the first one who went to sleep earlier that night. 

Deciding thoughts are better for later though, I slipped out of the shelter to see everyone eating their salted peanut breakfast, seeing this I decided to grab a packet and help myself to what was displayed. Whilst eating, I noticed that Lando was giving George quick glances and in return George was doing the same back. This raised my suspicions and I decided that later I would tease Lando about it.

Breakfast went by fast after that, but it was closing in on midday and we had nothing to do so I thought now would be the time. “Lando you see something over-there” I asked in a sarcastic tone but he never answered me back, so I thought I would try again. “Guys there must be something big if Lando can’t keep his eyes from looking that direction”. 

After saying this Seb looked at me with a serious face and Alex seemed in disbelief. When I turned my head back to Lando though I saw that he had tears in his eyes and that I had really upset him. This is where I wish I could’ve taken my comments back and wish I never said them. “Lando what’s wrong” I asked him replacing my teasing tone with one of concern.

“Go away Max” Lando replied with a dried voice. “I didn’t mean to upset you”, “Max just leave him like he’s asked you to do” George chimed in and immediately putting an arm around him. Knowing I would make things worse if I stayed, I decided to go to the shelter and sleep for a bit being as there was nothing else to do.

Lando’s POV

Hearing Max’s jokes made me close to crying, the fact that one of my closest friends I had would do something like that made all my emotions pop out like an over inflated balloon. Halfway through my sob i felt an arm around me and I knew who it was. George slowly comforted me and began to talk about why I had cried about them in the first place. 

But as I thought that I had to face the truth, Seb decided to step in knowing that I wouldn’t be able to hold my emotions in. “George, give Lando some time to relax first would you, he’s been through a lot over the past few days”. I gave Seb a grateful smile and he gave me one in return.

A few hours past before I was back to normal but I had one thing to do. I decided to go over to Max and apologise for forcing him away from us. I knew he was in the wrong but I felt some of the responsibility put on me for some reason and I also didn’t want to affect our friendship. 

I gently nudged him awake and he shot up immediately. “Max I wanted to say sorry for forcing you away earlier” I said softly, “No Lando, it was my fault as I shouldn’t have said those things to you” Max replied tiredly. 

“I just wanted to make things happier for you, like I have seen the way you look at him”, “You know”.   
“Lando I’m sure me and one of them three knows somethings going on and it’s most likely Seb, we’re not all blind and it’s not that inconspicuous”. “Oh” is all I could reply with at that moment. “I don’t hate you for it and I’m sure that when we get back nobody else in the paddock will either” he replied softly.  
“Thanks Max”  
“No problems” after he said this I gave Max a hug and we left the shelter to join the others.

“Made up have we” Alex said, “Yeah, he’s easily convinced” Max replied quickly to take any heat away from me that the others might bring up. 

Later on I decided that I would go to bed early to get a nice relaxing sleep in for tomorrow in case something bad happened or if I just needed to have the extra sleep to be more alert for what the day held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this chapter, I made Max a bit of a dick and a bully in this one but I think it could have been easily made better...


	5. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When George can’t sleep he thinks about the reason, then he realises that it might be his secret he’s keeping from his best friend.

George’s POV

I remember waking up early in the morning to a heavy storm. The amount of rain that was coming down was like nothing I had seen before and the worst part was that the fire had gone out. We never thought that it would rain being somewhere in the Indian Ocean but I guess we were wrong.

Looking around I saw that everyone was still asleep but there was water dripping into the shelter, i thought that it would be best to go out and grab some leaves to cover the holes up with. I guess that I made quite a bit of noise as Seb slowly awoke out of his sleep. 

“What are you doing George” he asked me whilst yawning afterwards. “Fixing the shelter as it has some major leaks in it” I replied placing another leaf over a hole. “Go back to sleep would you” Seb then asked me.  
“Ok I’ll try to”, I then laid back down but unlike Seb I couldn’t get back off to sleep. I thought it was the weather but then I thought that it might be my secret that I was hiding from one of my best friends.

I tried not to think about it and eventually got back to sleep but apart of me still wondered if that was the case.

Lando’s POV

When I woke up I noticed that the ground and I was soaked, I was cold and I immediately thought about drying myself off with the fire outside but not noticing that it had gone out. Realising this I thought of how to light it again, I grabbed two dry sticks and began rubbing them together. This came with its own challenges because as one of my wrists was not useable I had to attempt to pin the stick and rub one on top of the other.

Not long later Alex woke up and relit the fire as I was unsuccessful at doing so. After drying off moderately we began to talk whilst we waited for the others to wake up. Max was the first one out soon followed by Seb, but it took awhile for George to appear and when he did, he looked awful. 

“George are you ok, you look a little tired” I asked in a concerned voice. “Yeah I’m find, just couldn’t get to sleep due to the storm” he replied. 

After this we all began to fall into conversation again before I went to sit down and relax up by the rock face. I usually came here in the night if I couldn’t sleep or if I needed to clear my mind, suddenly I felt the sense of someone sitting down next to me. When I looked over at them I realised that it was George.

George’s POV

I thought that if I had to tell Lando, now would be the time. I knew that if I didn’t tell him at that point then I would regret it for the rest of my life. I slowly sat down next to him just to try and not spook him in the process.

I slowly turned to look at him and gave him a small smile which he returned gratefully. “What do you do up here might I ask” I questioned him, “Just let my thoughts slip away” he replied. “Lando can I tell you something” I asked in a bit of an unsure way, “Sure, what is it”. 

“I just wanted to tell you that you fill my heart like nobody else does and I was wondering if you would go out with me, I understand if you don’t like me after this...”  
“George I...”,  
“I know what your going to say, I’ll go” I replied a bit saddened. As I got up I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder forcing me back down, I cooperated and sat back down before I looked at Lando hesitantly. 

“I just wanted to say that I love you to George and I would love to go out with you”, when Lando said this I immediately smiled “I would like that”.  
I quickly threw my arms around him and pulled him into a big hug, I only released him when he whined and I realised I must have crushed his wrist a little. We stayed like that until the sun went down, my arm around Lando’s waist and his head in the crook of my neck staring into the setting sun.

It’s only when Alex turned up that we realised that we should go back towards the main camp. “I told you he would like you” Alex said with a smug smile on his face, “How come your always right” I asked. “Because I’m curious and nosy” he replied. Me and Lando walked into the camp with our fingers locked together. 

“Told you Lando that you wouldn’t loose one of your friends” Seb said. Hearing this Lando went over to him and gave him a hug before sitting down next to me and cuddling up into my side. We all began talking and then I asked Lando a question that was on my mind. “Lando, how long have you liked me” i asked him curiously. “Since F2” he replied. “And you never told me” I said stunned. “No, I thought that I might loose you if I did”. Hearing this I pulled him tightly into my side and he looked up and smiled at me.

Later on we all decided to go to bed but as we laid down I pulled my new boyfriend tightly up against me and we both fell asleep into a deep sleep and hoped that tomorrow would bring something good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was the chapter everyone was looking forward for, I was thinking of splitting it into two parts but then thought against it. I hope you all liked it!


	6. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Seb hears a loud motor noise he thinks he’s dreaming until he looks outside on the beach.

Seb’s POV

I remember waking up to the sound of a helicopter close by, at first I thought that it was my mind playing tricks on me as nobody else had woken up to the sound. It’s only when it got louder did I realise that help had arrived and we could finally get off of this island, knowing this I immediately started to wake the others up.

“Guys get up, rescue is here”, “Seb your dreaming hope back to bed” a very tired Max spoke up. “No listen, can you not hear it” I tried to reason, “He’s not because I can hear it as well” Lando chimed in. “Mmm’k fine, Alex take a look outside would you” George questioned pulling his boyfriend back into his chest, “Fine, I’ll look” Alex replied.

Me and Alex walked outside the shelter and we immediately see a boat with people on it, Alex decided to flag it down whilst I got the others up. “Guys there’s a boat on the shore, get up now” I told all of them, somewhat bossy. Once we left the shelter we walked to the shore where we were picked up by the lifeguard. 

Max’s POV

I saw that on the boat there was a few lifeguards and as we were all sat down I began to question one of them. “What took so long to find us might I ask”, “We knew where you were but couldn’t reach you due to that storm that was closing in, so we had to call of the immediate rescue and use the backup one after the storm had passed” one of them replied to me.

“What will you do with the plane” I asked kind of confused about the situation. “We will either leave it there or get someone to pick it up and take it away” another one replied. As my head was begging to get confused with all the scenarios I stopped asking my questions and sat there happy that someone had found us.

George’s POV

As we were all sat down and Max asked stupid questions I felt Lando lean into my side. I put my arm around his waist and pulled him tighter not wanting to let him go after what we had gone through. We were one now and we would face things together no matter how difficult they were to accomplish, I simply looked down at him as he looked up and our eyes met once again just like they had the night before. 

“What do you wanna tell the teams” I asked him concerned. “About what, my wrist or our relationship” he replied confused, “Our relationship you muppet”. “I’m sure Zak will be fine with it and Claire will most likely be fine with it, no”.  
“Now you say that, it was a dumb question. Claire loves me and won’t want me to leave the team so she’s forced to say yes pretty much anyway” I said with a grin now growing on my face. 

“What do we do about my wrist” Lando asked confused. “Once we’ve been classed as ok then we’ll get it X-rayed”, “Ok” is all he replied with. After he snuggles back into my side and fell asleep till we got to civilisation.

In the end everyone was ok with Max having some deep cuts that needed to be stitched and Lando having a broken wrist which meant he couldn’t race for a few weeks until it was sufficiently healed. But for George and Lando this ‘adventure’ was just the start of their relationship with one and other and many more things would happen in their lives which some may not have expected to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you loved this chapter and this story. Now currently thinking of other story’s to do but haven’t got any ideas yet. But again, thanks for the support and reading this story.

**Author's Note:**

> What will happen next...
> 
> Chapter 2 coming soon


End file.
